nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oodlegobs 2: MewTube Strikes Back
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot In Oodlegobs 2: MewTube Strikes Back, we begin with the Teenager, who is sitting in his home pleased with himself for destroying MewTube. He is in the middle of writing one of his cooking blogs for his cooking blog empire, when suddenly, the CEO of MewTube, MewTube boss (is also Nitrome boss's brother) smashes through the roof in a cat-themed hovercraft. He states that he wants revenge for what the Teenager did. He pulls out a device that sucks the Teenager into the cyber-space where he gets trapped among the ruins of the desolate MewTube website. He summons his Oodlegobs and recruits them to help him escape. To escape, the Oodlegobs need to eat cats to multiply and reach the CyberSucker (the device the MewTube boss used on the Teenager) at the end of each level, infect it, and use it to escape to the real world. Once the teenager escapes he takes the CyberSucker from MewTube boss and uses it to trap MewTube boss in the cyberspace. The Teenager smashes it and then continues writing his cooking blog. Inside cyberspace, we see MewTube boss being chased by a horde of hungry Oodlegobs. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Control Pad or D-Pad - moves left and right A - hops B - Regroup R - send Oodlegobs right L - send Oodlegobs left X or Y - performs Oodle-Group Attack when attack bar is full Oodle-Group Attacks A new mechanic in this game is the introduction of Oodle-Group Attacks. At the top right corner, underneath the Oodlegob Population bar, is another bar split into three sections. When one section is full, an Oodle-Group Attack can be executed. Filling up more sections will increase the power of the attack. Filling up one bar will cause the Oodlegobs to charge forth as a bugle horn blows in a swarm attack. Filling up two will cause the Oodlegobs to form into a large tsunami-wave and slam down on enemies as they charge through. Filling all three bars will cause all the Oodlegobs to stack up and form into a giant Oodlegob that will chomp down on any enemies in its path. Hazards Spikes Lasers Bombs Homing Missiles Enemies Oodlegobs 2: MewTube Strikes Back, is the first Oodlegobs game to have enemies. There is only one enemy in the game. Trojan Horse - a virus that showed up after MewTube.cat crashed. This virus is a scavenger and is trying to scour what little code he can from the website's database. They will hurt and kill Oodlegobs on contact and will charge at Oodlegobs when they see them. The only ways to kill a Trojan Horse is to lure him into a hazard like a spike or laser by jumping over him when he charges, or with an Oodle-Group Attack. Interactive Objects Cats - the last survivors of the site's crash, these leftover inhabitants of MewTube will be a tasty morsel to help your Oodlegobs multiply and spread. Springs - bounce Oodlegobs Oodlegob Hive - spawns more Oodlegobs, serves as a checkpoint Teleporter - teleports all Oodlegobs to that location Orange Switches - only need to be pushed once to activate Green Switches - must be held down to activate Blue Buttons - must be repeatedly pushed by hopping on them until they are completely down to activate Ending The ending is of MewTube boss running away from a tsunami of Oodlegobs chasing after him. Below this scene is the word Congratulations and a pink Oodlegob saying, 'Now we can continue expanding our cooking blog empire!' Trivia *This is the first Oodlegobs game to have an enemy. *Blue Switches are new interactive objects. *MewTube boss is the Nitrome boss's less successful brother. Unlike Nitrome boss, MewTube boss is as thin as a rail. *This is the first game to utilize Oodle-Group Attacks. Category:Main Games Category:Games